


Real?

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Nia starts to wonder if she's actually real.





	Real?

"Simon."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Am I real?"

"You're very real, Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

Nia rested her head against Simon's arm, And smiled contentedly.

She was thankful for that.


End file.
